


Another Car Song

by Morpheus626



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: I wrote this purely because I’m on a Hijack My Heart lockdown. I have listened to that song....I don’t want to say too many times, because I don’t think that’s a thing, but it’s also A Lot Of Times. In my defense: it features Roger singing something that is (at certain parts of the song) dorkily sweet, and it’s very catchy.Anyway. This is essentially part of the song in fic form, except Freddie’s involved with it now. Which he might rather not be, but he’s got Jim there as comfort/assistance.
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Kudos: 13





	Another Car Song

“Please park the car,” Freddie sighed, and shot Jim a frustrated look.

“He’s still driving?” 

“He’s still driving!” Freddie hissed. “Roger, I will have John take that car phone out of your car, and take apart your cell phone. I don’t know what he’ll do with it all afterwards, but you probably won’t get them back. Pull over, or I’m hanging up and calling him.” 

“You’re no fun,” Roger’s voice was scratchy through the speakerphone, but still audible at least. “She’s gorgeous, Freddie-” 

“That’s fantastic,” Freddie interrupted. “But you’re speeding to catch up with her, yes?” 

“Yeah!” 

Jim, listening in, winced. 

“And you’ve already got a song in your head based on her, don’t you? Jim’s here, why not sing him some of it?” 

“Nah, it’s...well,” Roger stammered. “Only part of it is about this little moment, you know? Her taking off in her little sportster, leaving me behind, the chase-” 

“Oh,” Jim interrupted kindly, but again winced and mouthed silently: “Another song with a car?”

Freddie bit back a giggle at that, waving away his words playfully. “He loves it. I’m sure after some editing-” 

“It’ll be perfect, just like her,” Roger interjected. 

“You’re still driving, aren’t you?” Jim asked. 

“I...is the engine that loud? Shit,” Roger muttered.

“Roger Meddows Taylor!” Freddie started, but was put off as Roger grumbled. 

“My full name? Are you my mother?!” 

“Right now, yes, I am, apparently,” Freddie scoffed. “Stop trying to catch up to this woman! Leave her alone!” 

“She winked at me at the last stoplight!” Roger protested. “She smiled and waved and winked; she’s into this!” 

“It isn’t safe!” Freddie argued. “It won’t be romantic if both of you are wrapped around the same tree, now will it?” 

For a moment, there were only half-audible mumbles from Roger. 

“Rog?” Jim asked gently.

“She pulled over,” Roger muttered. 

“Good, so she’s more sensible than you,” Freddie said. “That might actually be a good match, so long as neither of you get behind the wheel of a car while together.” 

“No,” Roger sighed. “She got pulled over. By the police.” 

“Ah,” Freddie nodded. “Well. I hate to say she might have had it coming bu-wait, did you get pulled over too?” 

“No, I am...I may be parked nearby. Hoping they didn’t also see me. I think I’m good though.” 

“Oh Roger,” Jim sighed. “If you should need a ride, please let us know.” 

“If you need money for your fine, however,” Freddie said. “Well...no, I’d just pay it. You could pay me back.” 

“That’s kind, thank you,” Roger whispered. “She’s getting arrested! What on earth...” 

“Not so attractive now, is she?” Freddie asked. “Lucky that you stopped and pulled in there, or that could be you too.” 

“No, she’s still hot,” Roger replied, to their frustrated moans and groans. “Besides, I don’t even know what she did yet. Maybe it isn’t that bad.” 

“Roger,” Freddie said. “I love you. But I’m hanging up now. Please get yourself the rest of the way here safely.” 

“Or you’ll take apart this phone yourself?” 

“The phone, and the car itself,” Freddie replied sweetly. “We’re looking forward to seeing you!” 

He hung up, and shook his head. “Bet he’ll get distracted by something else before he gets here?” 

Jim shrugged. “Possibly. So long as it doesn’t get him arrested or injured, more power to him.” 

“And you won’t mind if you get another play-by-play via phone?” 

“It’s like a sitcom, at times,” Jim replied sympathetically. “I can’t help it.” 

Freddie chuckled, then looked to the phone and sighed. “I’d better stay by this.” 

Jim patted his shoulder and nodded. “Probably a good idea.” 


End file.
